Conexión
by Helena Dax
Summary: SPOILERS DEL ÚLTIMO LIBRO. Al día siguiente de la batalla, a George Weasley le pasa algo inesperado.


**NdA**. Este es un fic patronus, destinado a animar a los perjudicados emocionalmente por el libro dementor. Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y yo no gano nada con este fic, excepto enmendarle la plana.

---------------------------------------------

**Conexión**

Antes de abrir los ojos al despertar, George ya supo que algo iba mal. Una respiración menos, una vida menos.

Faltaba Fred.

El corazón se le encogió en el pecho y las lágrimas se le agolparon en los ojos. No sintió vergüenza por llorar, porque el dolor era tan inmenso que invalidaba cualquier otra sensación. Si le hubieran arrancado las dos piernas no se habría sentido más incompleto de lo que se sentía sin su hermano gemelo.

Tenía que ser fuerte por él, eso lo sabía. Vivir, amar, reir, odiar por los dos. Era la única manera de honrar su recuerdo, pero dolía, Merlín, si dolía.

-Eres un cabrón por marcharte sin mí, Fred. Eres un cabrón por dejarme solo.

"**Oh, perdóneme su Majestad desorejada por morirme sin su permiso."**

La voz sonó con tal claridad en la cabeza de George que dio un grito sofocado y sobresaltado. Por un momento, había sido como si Fred aún hubiera estado ocupando la cama de al lado. Sin embargo, estaba espantosamente vacía.

"_Te echo de menos, cabrón"._

George se levantó, secándose las lágrimas con la mano. Aquella tarde enterrarían a su hermano, pero también a Remus. a Tonks, a un montón de valientes que habían luchado y caído defendiendo un mundo mejor. No sabía si iba a soportarlo, pero lo intentaría; para su madre ya estaba siendo lo bastante duro.

En el pasillo no había nadie, aunque podía oir las voces de Ron y Harry en la habitación de su hermano, y después las de las chicas, Ginny y Hermione. Hermione se encargaría de consolar a Ron y Harry, a Ginny. Pero¿y a él¿Quién le consolaba a él?

Aunque no quería que le consolaran. No quería sentirse bien cuando su hermano gemelo ni siquiera había sido enterrado.

George entró en el cuarto de baño para orinar y lavarse las manos y los dientes antes de bajar a desayunar. En el pasillo había olido el aroma de café que subía desde la cocina. Cuando se miró al espejo, tuvo una sensación extraña. Si fingía, podía imaginarse que el que tenía delante era Fred, no su reflejo.

-Eh, hola, Fred, buenos días –dijo, sintiéndose como un estúpido. O peor aún, un loco.

"**No hagas eso, colega. Pareces estúpido. O peor aún, un loco."**

George dejó caer el cepillo de dientes por la sorpresa.

-¡Joder!-Realmente era como si Fred le estuviera hablando. ¿Se habría convertido en un fantasma, el muy idiota¿O se estaba volviendo chalado, listo para compartir habitación con ese pringado de Gilderoy Lockhart? Con el corazón a cien por hora, se atrevió a hacer un intento.

-¿Fred?

"**¿Sí, George?**

-¡Oh, por las pelotas arrugadas del viejo Merlín¡Puedo oirte¿Por qué te oigo?

"**¿QUÉ¿Me oyes¿Qué?"**

-Como te hayas convertido en fantasma, te mato, excremento de gusarajo. ¿No te das cuenta de que ahora tendré que hacerme fantasma yo también cuando me muera?

"**Pero... pero yo no soy un fantasma, cara de troll. Pasé al otro lado y todo ese rollo. Se supone que tú no deberías oirme."**

George aún no se había dado cuenta de que las lágrimas que le caían ahora eran de felicidad. No podía creer que estuviera hablando con Fred, su Fred.

-Pues te oigo perfectamente.

La voz de Fred tardó unos segundos en volverse a escuchar.

"**Esto no funciona así. Los muertos os oímos cuando habláis directamente con nosotros. Pero vosotros no podéis oirnos si os contestamos".**

-¿Y qué narices importa¡Te escucho! Podemos... podemos hablar.

"**Sí, tienes razón. A la mierda las reglas". **Su voz sonaba divertida. "**Eh, al final el escuchimizado de Harry ganó al Señor Carachata¿eh?"**

**-**Lo dejó frito en el suelo.

"**¿Y esa perra loca de Bellatrix Lestrange?"**

-Mamá le explicó cuatro cosas.

La risa de Fred sonó, maravillosa, querida.

"**¿En serio? "**

-Bueno, siempre hemos sabido que mamá...

"**...tiene muy mal genio."**

George, que había creído que nadie volvería a completar sus frases, sintió ganas de nuevo de echarse a llorar.

-Joder, te he echado de menos.

**"Pero si no llevo muerto ni doce horas"**

-¿Y qué? Nunca habíamos estado separados tanto tiempo.

"**Tienes razón. Yo también me alegro de poder hablar contigo. El Más Allá no está mal¿sabes? Pero le falta un poco de diversión. Creo que aquí sólo puedo contar con Sirius. Está tratando de convencer a James, al padre de Harry, para que nos ayude a montar una buena, pero ya lleva dos años intentándolo y aún no ha conseguido nada."**

-Yo no contaría con ello,

"**Eso pienso yo, Total, que te echo de menos. Pensaba que tendría que consolarme con tu oreja por toda compañía".**

George puso cara de aprensión.

-¿Mi oreja está ahí?

"**Sí, aunque es menos asqueroso de lo que suena. Aquí las cosas parecen dis..."**

Fred se interrumpió y George se preocupó.

-¿Fred¿Sigues ahí?

**"Tu oreja, George... Espera un momento"**

-Pero...-George se calló. O estaba definitivamente loco o aquello era lo más increíble que había presenciado nunca. Y tratándose de un mago, tenía dónde elegir. Pero cuando pasaron los segundos y siguió sin escuchar a su hermano, empezó a ponerse nervioso. ¿Y si había pasado algo?-. ¿Fred?

"**Estoy aquí" **George suspiró de alivio. **"Por lo que parece, sólo podemos contactar si tú me hablas primero".**

-Comprendido.

"**Georgie, guapín, ya sé qué es lo que está pasando. He hablado con el viejo Dumbledore. Aunque bueno, ya no es viejo. Tiene una teoría."**

Había un deje de risa en su voz.

-¿El qué?

"**Es tu oreja, George. Es parte de tu cuerpo y ya está aquí. Y yo soy tu gemelo, estamos unidos de un modo especial. De algún modo..."**

-¿...mi oreja hace de puente entre los dos mundos?-concluyó George, riendo de pura felicidad.

"**Sí".**

-Oh. Fred... Fred, eso es genial.

"**Sí"**Su tono albergaba el mismo tono de anhelo de George. "**No sé, puede que en algún momento se den cuenta de esto y... y lo impidan de alguna manera. Pero hasta entonces..."**

-Hasta entonces no estaremos separados del todo.

"**No. Aunque tú y yo nunca podríamos estar separados del todo".**

George sonrió, aunque no sabía si su hermano podía verle sonreir.

-No, nunca.

"**Será mejor que, de momento, no se lo digas a nadie. Se pensarían que estás transtornado o algo así"**

-De acuerdo. Aunque puedo decirles que me has hablado en sueños. Y que me has dicho que estás bien.

"**Sí, díselo. Y dale un abrazo muy fuerte a todos de mi parte¿quieres?"**

-Por supuesto.

"**No pretendo que estés hablando conmigo todo el rato. Tú estás vivo y yo estoy muerto y los dos tenemos cosas distintas que hacer. Pero llámame de vez en cuando¿de acuerdo?"**

George sonrió ampliamente. No sería lo mismo, pero sería algo. Y ahora_ sabía _que Fred seguía existiendo, de algún modo, y que le esperaría hasta que volvieran a reunirse de nuevo.

-Oh, Fred, puedes contar con eso. Puedes contar con eso.


End file.
